<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>together (we miss kihyun) by flytothesKAI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490932">together (we miss kihyun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI'>flytothesKAI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>together (with Son family) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kihyun won a contest and received a 2 days vacation voucher. hyunwoo tried to be an understanding husband and promised to take care of the kids.</p><p>he didn't know it's going to be this hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>together (with Son family) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>together (we miss kihyun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbetaed. lowercase. additional tags soon!</p><p>members' age:</p><p>hoseok - 8<br/>mh/hw - 6<br/>jh - 2<br/>ck - 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"baby~"</p><p>kihyun scooted closer to his husband on bed and hugged hyunwoo's arm tightly. he made the cutest face and acted coy that earned an eyebrow raise from hyunwoo. he could smell a whiff of baby powder and baby formula when kihyun sat this close to him.</p><p>the last time kihyun acted like this was when he wanted hyunwoo to put a baby in him.</p><p>"darling, we already have 5 kids." hyunwoo sighed as he took off his glasses and placed them with his book on the nightstand. kihyun pouted.</p><p>"i don't want another baby. i just want to tell you something." kihyun blinked cutely. his fingers toyed with the first button of hyunwoo's sleeping wear. now that was something else.</p><p>hyunwoo ran a hand along kihyun's clothed back. now he preferred to see his husband without the clothes. "what is it, honey?" he asked patiently.</p><p>kihyun smiled and excitedly explained how he won a magazine contest he joined for fun and now won a 2 days vacation voucher. "i will be leaving next week."</p><p>"you go enjoy it. you deserve it." hyunwoo played with kihyun's hair mindlessly. kihyun had been busy with the boys for years and almost had no time for himself. hyunwoo felt bad about it although kihyun kept saying he loved being with the kids.</p><p>"but-" kihyun then let go of the hand and sat straight. his face fell.</p><p>"that means you have to take care of the kids. alone." kihyun said it as if hyunwoo had to fight in a war.</p><p>hyunwoo scoffed. "you think so low of me. i can take care of them. i'm their father." he puffed his chest and winked at his scowling husband. "i will take work leave." he added.</p><p>kihyun shook his head lightly. maybe he should put more trust on his husband.</p><p>he's sure hyunwoo was more than capable to take care of 5 kids.</p><p>"if i come back and the house is still intact i'll give you a special reward." kihyun promised. he left a kiss on hyunwoo's cheek and went to sleep, leaving the man dumbfounded.</p><p>he switched off the light on the nightstand and pulled kihyun into a hug. the smaller's back was facing him.</p><p>"you won't tell me?" he whispered hotly against kihyun's ear. the other man only giggled.</p><p>"no. now go to sleep."</p><p>--</p><p>the first morning without kihyun was... a bit weird. he's so used to have kihyun waking him up with that sleepy voice of his that today felt so out of place.</p><p>hyunwoo stretched out and got up to switch off the alarm. today is friday which means he  needed to wake the kids. hoseok, minhyuk and hyungwon. got it.</p><p>he dragged his tired body to wonho's room and knocked twice. hearing nothing he decided to enter but hoseok already opened the door and both of them stared at each other in shock.</p><p>"um im awake."</p><p>"good morning."</p><p>hyunwoo left the boy and went to hyungwon's room. kihyun already told him how hard it was to wake the boy in the morning for school.</p><p>"hyungwon." he called. two knocks on the door and after a minute with no reply he went inside. hyungwon was still sleeping soundly under the thick blanket.</p><p>"wake up." hyunwoo patted the lump on the bed. hyungwon squirmed and opened his eyes widely when he saw hyunwoo.</p><p>"dad." he croaked out.</p><p>"go shower after hoseok. i'm waking up your brother." hyunwoo went to minhyuk and repeated the process.</p><p>"can i stay at home today?" minhyuk begged. no matter how stoic his face he showed to the boy he couldn't resist his heart from melting. however...</p><p>"no." he said it and urged minhyuk to get ready.</p><p>hyunwoo stepped inside the kitchen and prepared the easiest and fastest breakfast he could do. he was about to set up the table when he heard loud ruckus coming from upstairs.</p><p>"what's that?" he asked loudly. hyunwoo approached the noise and saw hoseok and minhyuk fighting over a sock.</p><p>"boys." he sighed. "if you're too loud jooheon and changkyun will wake up angry and we don't want that." he tried to explain it as easy as he could. " now apologize."</p><p>"I'm sorry, dad." both boys had their head hung low. hyunwoo groaned internally. "i mean to each other."</p><p>as they settled the dispute hyungwon was already on the table and finishing his food.</p><p>"good boy." he praised. hyungwon smiled and went to his room to get his school bag. hyunwoo glanced at the wall clock. the bus could come in any minute now.</p><p>"I'll just pack the food so you can eat them on your way to school." hyunwoo worked quickly in the kitchen and soon two plastic containers with hoseok and minhyuk's breakfast were ready.</p><p>"the box is too big." hoseok complained when he couldn't put the box inside his bag. hyunwoo scratched his itchy head. "just hold it then."</p><p>"i miss mom." minhyuk said. hyunwoo silently agreed.</p><p>loud honks could be heard from outside the house. hyunwoo helped the boys with their shoes and trusted hyungwon to take care of the rest as jooheon started crying from the room.</p><p>hyunwoo made sure everyone was on the bus. "bye boys take care." he waved at the kids and rushed to get jooheon.</p><p>"why are you crying." he carried the boy and calmed him. jooheon stopped crying when he's in hyunwoo's arms. "where's mommy?"</p><p>"mommy is busy. he's not here." hyunwoo made his way to changkyun's crib and not surprised to see the boy was awake. he picked up the boy and brought both of his sons to the kitchen.</p><p>he fed them the porridge but was appalled when jooheon and changkyun threw up and cried.</p><p>"why?" he panicked. hyunwoo had a taste and choked. he must have mistaken and added salt twice. he let them sip the water and went to fix the salty porridge.</p><p>as he stirred the bubbling pot he remembered how hyungwon said nothing about the awful food.</p><p>--</p><p>"can we do colouring?" jooheon asked. hyunwoo shrugged. why not?</p><p>he brought a whole box containing the art supplies and set it on the table. he gave one paper each to jooheon and changkyun.</p><p>"draw me a beautiful painting, yeah." he left the boys at the dining table and went upstairs to take a quick shower. he was sure nothing bad could happen.</p><p>when he came down he wished he didn't leave them alone.</p><p>"jooheon." he almost screamed when he saw his son drawing on the floor. at least it's only watercolor and could easily be removed. jooheon clapped happily, thinking hyunwoo must be praising him. he showed his dad his finished painting.</p><p>"that's a scary looking bear." hyunwoo commented.</p><p>"that's you!" jooheon giggled.</p><p>hyunwoo ruffled jooheon's hair affectionately. he then went to find changkyun and this time he really screamed.</p><p>"not the white carpet!"</p><p>changkyun looked up from his masterpiece and smiled widely. he expected a praise from his father too. hyunwoo facepalmed.</p><p>oh, kihyun would kill him painfully slow.</p><p>--</p><p>after looking up various videos on YouTube on how to clean a stained carpet he decided to just send the dirty carpet to laundry service. he's not going to risk destroying the carpet more.</p><p>"dad." jooheon tugged on hyunwoo's shirt and didn't stop begging for more sweet cookies. hyunwoo frowned.</p><p>hyunwoo remembered kihyun's voice, loud and clear, "no snack before lunch."</p><p>but jooheon being too cute for him to resist. hyunwoo swore this one son of his inherited kihyun's adorable trait.</p><p>one more cookie won't hurt, eh.</p><p>"this is only between you and me. don't tell mom." hyunwoo gave his son the cookie which jooheon gladly accepted.</p><p>"don't tell mom." he repeated with a giggle before munching on the cookie. hyunwoo smiled fondly and went to changkyun. the boy was playing with his soft toys quietly.</p><p>"okay boys now we go wash the carpet, pick up your brothers and do some groceries." he declared. jooheon and changkyun only stared at their father with no words.</p><p>"we going out?" jooheon jumped excitedly. "yes little one." hyunwoo carried both boys and strapped them to baby seat. he made sure the carpet was safe at the back of the car and the house was locked before starting the car.</p><p>"when mommy come home?" jooheon asked. hyunwoo smiled at his son from the rear-view mirror. "in two days." he stole a glance at sleepy changkyun.</p><p>"that's many days without mommy." jooheon pouted. he then focused on the toys on his lap.</p><p>"i know i miss him too." he replied mindlessly. his eyes were on the road but his mind travelled to random moments of his with kihyun.</p><p>after he sent the carpet to the laundry service they went to get the rest of the boys from primary school. hyunwoo cringed at minhyuk's crumpled and dirty clothes when he saw the boy got in the car.</p><p>"did you roll on the ground?" he sighed.</p><p>"yes dad it's so fun!" minhyuk then told a whole story about how he crawled on the grass like the military guys he once saw on tv.</p><p>"i asked hyungwon to join but he didn't want to." minhyuk huffed. hyungwon who heard it only grinned. " i have to look after you."</p><p>"aww you're so nice!" minhyuk tried to pull hyungwon into a hug despite hyungwon saying no.</p><p>hoseok asked amidst the chaos. "are we going home?"</p><p>"no we're going to the grocery store." hyunwoo fiddled with the radio button and tried to find any interesting song.</p><p>the boys cheered. hyunwoo pretended to forget another advise from kihyun.</p><p>"i suggest you don't bring all kids to the store. especially minhyuk."</p><p>--</p><p>he was only 30 minutes inside the store and already lost minhyuk.</p><p>hyunwoo swore he saw the boy was talking with hoseok but when he looked again hoseok was busy with hyungwon and minhyuk was nowhere to be found.</p><p>he approached the boys with changkyun and jooheon in his arms. "where's minhyuk?" they turned around with a shocked expression. "i thought he's with you?" hyungwon asked.</p><p>okay, keep calm and breathe, son hyunwoo.</p><p>"how about we play a game? finding minhyuk. whoever get to find minhyuk wins."</p><p>"sounds fun." hoseok went first to look for his brother, followed by hyungwon. hyunwoo put changkyun in the cart and made sure to hold jooheon's hand tightly.</p><p>"we also need to find your brother."</p><p>he took out the grocery list and found the items needed. jooheon always attempted to sneak chocolate and sweets inside the cart but hyunwoo patiently put them away and reminded the boy about the snack they had at home.</p><p>he took a glimpse at changkyun right when the boy trying to grab a bag of chips.</p><p>"okay we take that one." and it's definitely not because hyunwoo liked the snack too, "now help me do the shopping and find your missing brother."</p><p>after an hour of walking around the store and found all the stuffs he needed to buy he still didn't find minhyuk. even hoseok and hyungwon came back empty-handed.</p><p>hyunwoo started to feel a headache creeping inside him. the family asked the staff around if they saw minhyuk when hyunwoo heard an announcement about missing children.</p><p>"that's minhyuk!" hyungwon looked relief. hyunwoo thanked the heavens above and rushed to get his son.</p><p>when he arrived at the service desk minhyuk was crying. the boy saw hyunwoo and immediately ran to hug him.</p><p>"i'm sorry dad i won't do it again." he sobbed against hyunwoo's leg. he didn't have the heart to scold the boy and opted to ruffled minhyuk's soft hair. "promise?"</p><p>minhyuk nodded.</p><p>hoseok broke the emotional moment with an unexpected question. "so is the store won the game?" </p><p>--</p><p>hyunwoo drove to the laundry service again to take the freshly cleaned carpet ("what happened?" "changkyun happened") and headed home.</p><p>as expected minhyuk and hoseok fought for their turn to use the shower. "let minhyuk use first." hyunwoo said tiredly after placing the groceries on the countertop.</p><p>"how about pizza for dinner?" he didn't have to ask because everyone agreed anyways.</p><p>he ordered two boxes of pizza and played with jooheon and changkyun at the living room while waiting for the order.</p><p>he wanted to send a text to kihyun but then decided to not disturb his husband's peaceful vacation. he exhaled in defeat and kept the phone in his pocket.</p><p>"dad pretty!" jooheon exclaimed as he put a fake plastic tiara on hyunwoo's head. hyunwoo laughed. "am i the princess and you're the prince?"</p><p>jooheon nodded. he applied lip gloss on hyunwoo's mouth. he ignored the stickiness and let his son enjoyed himself but a sudden realization hit him.</p><p>"where did you get this?" hyunwoo took the lip gloss from jooheon's hand and went pale when half of the tube was empty. he looked at changkyun and groaned at his son's glittery mouth. changkyun stuck out his tongue to taste the gloss.</p><p>"mommy's room!"</p><p>hyunwoo hoped kihyun won't notice anything different in his cosmetic collection when he came home.</p><p>--</p><p>on the night kihyun came home hyunwoo didn't even bother to make the house presentable. there's a stack of dishes in the sink, the living room is like the kids' playground and the laundry basket was full to the brim.</p><p>kihyun did the dishes, cleaned the living room and did the laundry in less than an hour before entering his room. hyunwoo was lying on the bed and close to pass out after getting the kids to sleep.</p><p>"in case you haven't notice I'm home!" kihyun took off his coat and hung it on the rack. he placed the luggage near the wardrobe and went to give hyunwoo a kiss.</p><p>"baby i will clean the house tomorrow." he promised. hyunwoo thought he might lose his voice soon. kihyun laughed.</p><p>"don't worry i did it." he left the stunned hyunwoo and went to take a quick shower. he felt refreshed when he came out of the bathroom. hyunwoo still couldn't stop staring at him.</p><p>"you're amazing, kihyun." he looked at his husband in awe. to him kihyun was like an angel from heaven came down to earth to bless him. kihyun rolled his eyes but the smile was still on his face. "i know."</p><p>kihyun took both of hyunwoo's hands and kissed each knuckles. "thank you for taking care of the kids. you're an amazing husband too."</p><p>hyunwoo would have blushed at the speech if not because of kihyun suddenly climbing on his lap.</p><p>"babe?"</p><p>"i promised you a reward, right? was thinking to send the kids to my mom's house tomorrow so we can have all the time together." kihyun bit his lower lip cheekily. "tonight i'm only giving you the preview."</p><p>"oh, kihyun you're gonna be the death of me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love this family so much. comments are appreciated &lt;3</p><p>twitter - @wonhopop</p><p>p/s: any idea on what should i write next in this series?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>